A New Mother Nature
by FrostedWolf4556
Summary: Every 330 years, a new mother nature is chosen but the original never goes away for she helps train them until she has to hibernate for another 330 years to regain her powers. But this time, she choses a 16 year old girl that is bent over backwards in protecting her 4 year old brother and has trouble trusting anyone. Don't know how genres go. *full summary & warnings inside*
1. Chapter 1

Every 330 years, a new mother nature is chosen but the original never goes away for she helps train them until she has to hibernate for another 330 years to regain her powers. But this time, she choses a 16 year old girl that is bent over backwards in protecting her 3 year old brother and has trouble trusting anyone, how can the guardians help? Pitch is a good guy in this story. Rated M because this contains child abuse, violence, drinking, blood, some swearing, and because I'm paranoid. No flagging please.

* * *

**Cara: Nya! Hi peoples! I'm Cara! FrostedWolf4556's muse! And I am sorry to announce that FW has a bit of a cold right now :( so I'm helping her out by uploading this story! =^w^=  
F****W: Cara! Stop telling the readers that I am sick! *ACHOO!* I'm only sneezing because I'm allergic to the daffodils that you put all over my house! And how would uploading this story make me better anyhow?  
****Cara: Uh... She's in denial! Quick get her to a doctor! *starts running around everywhere*  
****FW: -.-'' Aren't you forgetting to tell the readers something Cara?  
****Cara: *stops and looks at FW*... Oh right! Neither one of us own Rise of the Guardians! But we do own the OC characters! Nya! =^w^=  
****FW: -.- I swear, you're going to be the death of me.  
****Cara: But I'm so lovable! =^w^=  
****FW: *face palms* We are going to have a little chat, while they read this story.  
****Cara: Yay!... Wait... what?! No! I don't want the readers to leave! Take me with you! *starts running towards the readers but gets caught by Pitch*  
****Pitch: Missing something?  
****FW: Yup, thanks Pitch. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! *turns to Cara, still being held by Pitch* What am I going to do with you?  
****Cara: Let me go?**

* * *

"Jack!" North said excitedly as said winter spirit came bursting through the windows of the workshop. "What are you doing here? I thought Mother Nature called you for an emergency Season's Meeting." Jack landed next to North, but he was tense, nervous, and not his usual self.

"Well, she did. And it turns out that she's going into hibernation to conserve her energy for the next 330 years and she put me and the other seasons in charge of finding and helping the new Mother Nature with her powers until she comes back." North gave Jack a fatherly pat on the back and a comforting smile.

"Do not worry Jack, we will all help search for the new Mother Nature." Jack's eyes lit up with a mixture of joy and gratitude.

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Thank you North! You have no idea on how much time that's going to save us! I'll inform the other seasons while you inform the other Guardians alright? When should I come back?" North chuckled at the spirits' enthusiasm and replied

"Sunset should be good, that way it gives everyone else more than enough time to prepare, come here, and have a short meeting that way we can start looking right away."

"Gotcha!" Yelled Jack as he flew out the window to inform the other season spirits while North turned to one of his yetis

"Phil, make sure that nothing in the meeting room can break or burn. We are going to have all four season spirits here." The yeti groaned and went to do do as he was told... along with warning the other yetis about the teenaged season spirits visiting soon.

**Brina's P.O.V**

"Make sure to pack as much as you can before dad comes back alright?" I said looking down at my three year old brother. He had vibrant blue eyes with some of his blonde hair in spikes. Zeph was wearing a dark blue - almost black - hoodie, along with jeans and gray shoes.

"Okay," We both jumped at the sound of the front door slamming and drunk heavy footsteps down in the living room, "Brina, please don't do what I think you're going to do." He stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. I kneeled down and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now finish packing, I'll be right back." I whispered into his ear. He reluctantly pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Be careful."

"I will." I stood back to my full height of 5 feet, 2 inches. I grabbed the staff that was in the corner of Zeph's room and quickly - but quietly - stepped out of my brother's room and down the stairs. I saw my dad stumbling over everything with a beer can in his hands. _Great, he's drunk again. Better get Zeph out of the house sooner than I thought._

"There you are ya little *_hiccup*_ bitch! Where's that no good *_hiccup*_ brother of yours?" My dad slurred. When he gets drunk, he turns really abusive and I got the scars to prove it. But he wasn't always like this, before my mom passed away he was a nice guy and would never hurt either of us. But when mom passed away giving birth to Zeph and everything went down hill from there. I had to convince my school to let me be homeschooled so that I could keep an eye on my little brother. But summer was the worst. But last year I found an old tree house in the forest behind the house. I renovated it so that we could live in it and not have to worry about dad. "I asked you a *_hiccup_* question bitch!" I ducked just before his fist hit me and hit the wall behind me. He yelped and pulled his hand back, I took the chance to wack him upside the head with my staff, knocking him out.

"Brina?" asked a small, concerned voice from behind me.

"Hey Zeph, you ready to go?" He nodded as I picked him up, "I have to grab a few things real quick okay?" Zeph nodded again and I made my way to my room to grab my backpack - that I packed earlier in the day - a compass, and my necklace that had symbols for all four seasons - a snowflake for winter, a tulip for spring, a sun for summer, and a red leaf for fall. After making sure that Zeph was ready, I held onto him and exited the house through the back door.

"Don't you *_hiccup*_ dare leave!" I looked behind me and saw that my dad's head was bleeding slightly and that he was carrying a gun.

_Oh no._ "Zeph, keep your head down and hold on tight okay?"

"Kay." He tucked his head underneath my chin and wrapped his arms around my neck. I could feel him shivering with fear. I took one last glance at my dad, standing with the gun pointed at me, the best he could through his drunk haze, and bolted. Shots rang through the air and a couple whizzed passed my head. But I kept running.

"Ah!" I looked down to see Zeph holding his now bloody arm close to him, I wanted to turn around and give him a piece of his own medicine.

_No, I have to get to the tree house and treat his wounds._ I thought to myself and started running once more. More shots rang through the night and I felt a bullet enter the back of my left leg. "Ah!" The pain was almost unbearable as another bullet entered my right arm. But my determination to keep my brother safe pulled through and I disappeared with my brother into the tree line.

**~Back to the Guardians~ Third person P.O.V =^w^=**

"What is it this time North? I was just catching up on my napping."

"Sorry Bunny, but I'll tell you after the others get here." North and Bunny didn't have to wait long, a golden airplane came through the window, circled around the globe a few times and slowly disappeared to show Sandy gliding down towards them with Tooth not far behind.

'Now we're just missing the other two.' Sandy signed

"Glad I'm not the last one here. Where is Frost anyway?" Pitch said from behind Bunny, causing him to jump ten feet into the air.

"I hate it when you do that." Bunny said, glaring at Pitch who only grinned in return. All of a sudden, a sapling started growing in the middle of the room. The Guardians stared in awe as the sapling grew into a healthy maple tree, but the tree had four different sections of the branches. The top left section had budding leaves, the top right had leaves that were a healthy green color, the bottom left had leaves that were turning red, orange, even yellow, and the last section didn't have any leaves on it at all.

"Jack! Give me back my sword!" A masculine voice yelled out, followed by a familiar laugh. Two teenaged boys burst through the door followed by two teenaged girls and a tall, brown-haired woman in a green dress - that looked like it was made out of leaves. One of the girls had long black hair with orange streaks in her hair, her outfit was always changing so it was hard to know which one was her real outfit. The other girl had sun-kissed skin, soft grass-green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a frilly pink skirt that ended just below her knees. The boy chasing Jack around had fiery red eyes and the same color hair, he wore jeans and a tight red tank top.

"Jack, give Behar back his sword."

"Yes, Mother Nature." Jack said obediently, which surprised the Guardians, since he didn't really listen to anyone unless they were in an urgent situation.

"Everyone take your places on the tree."

"Already did Mother Nature." The girls replied, sitting in their designated areas while Jack and Behar took their places on the tree.

"We are all glad that you are here Mother Nature," North said, speaking for everyone, "Jack has told me that finding your replacement isn't going as planned."

"It really isn't, every time that I try to pinpoint their location - Jack don't even think about freezing Hallow's section - something blocks me out, almost as if they don't - Behar stopping pestering Hope - want to be found. So I'm glad that Jack told you, it will save us a lot of time." North wasn't fazed by the side conversation that she was making with the season spirits, but Bunny and Pitch lost track of what she was saying.

"I see. How about we split into groups of two to make the searching easier?"

"Sounds like a great idea." When they assigned the groups North was paired up with Mother Nature, Bunny got paired up with the spring spirit, Hope, Tooth ended up with Hallow, the fall spirit, Sandy and Pitch ended up being a group, and Jack had to go with Behar, which nether of them were happy about. "Stop complaining you two, I paired you guys up so because the closest I got to finding their location is in the middle of a forest during the summer, and Jack's going to help us in getting their attention." Jack and the summer spirit exchanged glances and signaled a silent truce until everything was back to normal.

**~Now to Brina~ her P.O.V**

After tripping over a tree root for the 100th time, the tree house came into view. I stopped at the base of the tree and groaned _Why does there have to be a ladder?!_ I looked down at my brother who had fallen asleep about fifteen minutes ago, and woke him up even though I didn't want to. "Hey. Hey Zeph, we're here. But you're going to have to climb up yourself, okay?" He looked at me with tired eyes and then at the ladder leading up to the tree.

"Okay." I set him on the first step of the ladder and watched as he climbed into the tree house. When he made it inside, I started climbing up as well but flinched as my injured limbs screamed back at me in pain with step I took. When I finally reached the top, I was exhausted. "Brina?" I looked up to see my brother's worried eyes as my arm and leg bled.

"I'm fine. Now how about we get that bullet out of you, 'kay?" He just nodded and sat on the floor as I got the needed supplies to tend to our wounds. I helped him take off his hoodie showing his gray tank top and a bloodied arm. "It looks like it didn't go too far, so I'll be able to grab it with the tweezers without it hurting too much. So try to hold as still as you can." Zeph nodded and held as still as he could, he flinched slightly as I applied disinfectant around the wound. I gently grabbed the bullet and pulled as gently as I could and soon the bullet was out. I wiped off the blood that had accumulated around the wound and bandaged it. "There we go, all better."

"Thank you Brina, but what about your wounds?" said Zeph as he looked at his now bandaged arm

"Don't worry, I'll tend to them when you're sleeping." Zeph looked at me then nodded and headed off to bed

"'Kay, night Brina."

"Night Zeph." I didn't move from where I sat until I heard my brother's breathing even out and turned on a lantern to look at my leg since I couldn't reach the one behind my arm. It didn't go very deep ,but just enough where it would hurt. I clenched a piece of wood in between my teeth just in case I felt sudden pain. It didn't take long to remove the bullet and less time to disinfect it and wrap it. When I was finished bandaging my arm, I went to the window that was above my brother's head and stared at the moon. I was staring at the moon so long that I didn't notice it was snowing until snowflakes blew themselves right in front of my eyes. "What the? Snow? In the middle of summer?" I asked out loud

"Cool huh? I got permission from the summer spirit himself to let it snow so that we could get your attention." A voice answered above me, I looked up to see a white-haired, blue-eyed, teenaged boy with no shoes and a crazy looking staff sitting on one of the branches of the tree house.

"And you are...?" I asked/whispered, not wanting to wake up my brother who was stirring in his sleep.

"Jack Frost, spirit of winter and Guardian of Fun. Nice to meet you." He jumped off the branch, I was expecting him to fall to the ground but he was floating in middle air right in front of me. I couldn't find any words to speak with, so I just kept me mouth closed until I got over my shock.

"Brina Woods. And why did you need to get my attention?" Jack smirked and said

"Because you're going to be the new Mother Nature for 330 years until she's done hibernating." I just stood there with millions of questions going through my head, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was

"What?"

* * *

**FW: Thank you for reading! And don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories soon.  
****Cara: Can I have the carrots now please?  
****FW: Hmmm, I don't know... Are you going to remove the daffodils?  
****Cara: Yes!  
****FW: Fine.  
****Cara: Yay! Thank you! Don't forget to review readers!  
****FW: ... But I was going to say that TT_TT. I'm saying it next time  
****Cara: kk! *munches on carrots*  
****FW: You guys can ask me and/or Cara questions if you want too-  
****Pitch: How come I only got one line in the beginning?  
****FW: ( 0_0)  
Cara: (0_0 )  
Both: ... bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cara: *in the background* Nya! Don't take my carrots!  
FW: Welcome ba-  
Cara: FW! Pitch took my carrots! :'(  
FW: ... here *gives Cara more carrots* now please don't interrupt anymore please.  
Cara: =OwO= THANK YOU! HA PITCH! I GOT MORE CARROTS! ):3  
FW: -.-' watch, in 20 seconds, she's going to come back to complian about Pitch stealing her carrots again. I don't own any Rise of the Guardians characters, just my OCs and all of the warnings are on the first chapter  
Cara: FW! Pitch took my carrots again!  
FW: -_-... told you.  
Cara: Are the readers leaving again? ... NO! *gets froze by Jack*  
FW: Thanks Jack.  
Jack: You're welcome!  
**

* * *

_"What?"_

"You're going to be the new-"

"I heard you the first time," I interrupted, "but why would you want me? I'm just an ordinary girl with some minor-" I stopped when I saw that my brother start to stir in his sleep. "Meet me at the base of the tree." I whispered closing the window leaving no room for argument. I tripped over our things that were still on the ground and when I finally found it my body was killing me, mostly my arm since I couldn't take the bullet out. After climbing down the tree and landing feet first on solid ground, I saw that there were more people than just Jack gathered around the tree.

There were three more teens, a tall woman in a green dress, a stocky guy with a white beard, a giant rabbit - or was that a kangaroo? - a tall gray-skinned man, a short golden man, and a human-hummingbird hybrid. "Um. . . who are you guys?" The guy with a white beard answered,

"We are the Guardians," he gestured to the hummingbird, rabbit, and the gray-skinned and golden man, "and they are the season spirits," he gestured to the three teens and the woman in a green dress, "Jack is both. And you are the replacement for Mother Nature until she regains her strength."

"No." I said without any hesitation, they all looked at me like they never heard anyone say 'no' before, "I know that you have your own problems, but I have mine too." I started back up the tree, but a stern yet comforting voice stopped me.

"Like how your dad shot both you and your brother?" I looked back and knew that the woman - whom I'm guessing is Mother Nature - was the one that spoke.

". . . How did you know?"

"One: the back of your arm is bleeding and two: I saw you earlier when you were running through the forest." I stayed silent when she finished

"Is that true?" The hummingbird asked, I couldn't look any of them in the eye, so I just looked down at my necklace and nodded. We were all silent when a blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest.

"BRINA!" I snapped out of it and scrambled up the tree as fast as I could with an injured arm. I entered the tree house to find Zeph curled up in the corner of the bed, he saw me and tackled me into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. I'm right here." I sat cross-legged on the floor while rocking him back and forth at a slow pace until he stopped shivering, "can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You weren't in the tree house and I thought that dad caught you and took you away."

"I would never leave you, I was just at the base of the tree."

"I heard you talking to someone though, who was it?" He asked as he stared at me with curious eyes.

"No one ... hey there's a lake not far from here. Want to go?" I said, wanting to change the subject. Zeph's eyes lit up and - with the previous subject forgotten - went to go get his swimming gear together. While he was doing that, I went to peak out the window to see if they were still there and sure enough, they were. _Wait a second . . . didn't one of my mom's childhood friend say something about them helping out the Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Jack Frost, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy fight the Bogeyman?_

"I'm ready!" I looked back to see that Zeph had gotten his favorite blue swimming trunks and shirt on and had sunblock in his hand and a change of clothes so that he wouldn't be in wet clothes when it was time to go.

"Cool," I said and made my way to the door, "hey Zeph? Do remember one of mom's childhood friends?"

"Which one?"

"The one that said that they helped the Guardians fight the Bogeyman."

"Uncle Bennet?" I chuckled slightly, Zeph had seen him so many times that 'Uncle Bennet' was all that he would call him.

"Yeah, I think it's Uncle Bennet. Do you remeber what he said the Guardians looked like?"

"Uncle Bennet said that the Bogeyman turned good recently but he won't tell us why and that. . . " He continued to talk as he climbed onto my back and as I descended down the ladder. Each Guardian that he described fit each one of them exactly. I made it to the bottom of the ladder when he was done, "Why do you want to know?" I didn't say anything, I just let him off of my back and made sure that they were still there - which they were - and turned him around. Even though I was behind him, I could just picture his eyes getting wider by the second. He stared at the Guardians and the Guardians stared right back in silence. I knew that he really wanted to run up to them but was unable to move his legs, so I nudged him forward a bit with my hand. And he shot off like a bullet, his first unfortunate victim: the Easter Bunny

"Your the Easter Bunny! That's so cool! Where do you paint your eggs? How do you get your eggs? Do you have chickens that lay them? What kind of paint do you have? Are those boomerangs? How do they work?" He was asking questions like there was no tomorrow, then he shot off towards Santa, leaving a shocked Bunny behind.

"What just happened?" Was the only thing he could say.

"You're Santa Clause aren't you!" Why do you have tattoos? Do you really have toy making elves? What does your sleigh look like? What's it like living at the North Pole?" He shot off again to the Tooth Fairy leaving Santa behind.

"Are you the Tooth Fairy? You're so colorful! Why do you collect the teeth? How do you collect the teeth in one night? Do you have helpers? Do they help you collect the teeth? What do they look like?" And the trend continued to Jack.

"Are you Jack Frost? Why do you have a staff? Do you use it to fight? How do you fly? Uncle Bennet said that the wind helps you to fly is that true?" Poor Jack didn't have time to ask him who 'Uncle Bennet' was since Zeph shot after Pitch who had tried to hide

"Are you the Bogeyman? Why are you called that? Why do you hide under beds and in closets? Why is your skin gray and your eyes yellow? Why are you wearing a dress?" Then he shot after the Sandman.

"Are you the Sandman? Are you really made out of sand? Why don't you talk? How do you give people dreams? Why-"

"Okay Zeph, I think that's enough questions for today." I said as I carried him away from the Guardians - even though I wanted it to continue since it was amusing to watch.

"But I didn't ask the other four questions." Zeph whined. The season spirits eyes went wide as it settled in.

"He can see us?" asked the girl with blonde hair.

"Yeah, Brina told me stories about you guys." I paled as I felt ten pairs of eyes fell on me.

"Uh, Zeph. I don't think that we should talk about that."

"Why not? I think we should." Jack said, now sitting on his staff with a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah!" agreed Zeph, he looked at me with puppy dog eyes

_Don't fall for the puppy dog eyes Brina, as long as his lip doesn't start quivering and he doesn't start crying you'll be fine. _Zeph's lip started quivering slightly and a single tear fell from his eyes. I groaned, finally giving in to my brother's puppy dog eyes, "Okay fine."

"Yay! Can you tell the story at the lake?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" Zeph sped towards the lake with his stuff in hand. I looked back to see that the others were still standing there.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?" They seemed to snap out of it and started to follow me as I started walking towards the lake.

* * *

**FW: Sorry for the delay in this story ^^'' hopefully the next chapter will be updated sooner  
Cara: Why not now?  
FW: Because this one's going up  
Cara: Oh. . . bye readers! See you next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cara: What took you so long to upload this chapter!?  
Me: . . . I had stuff going on, but! I am uploading this chapter so no worries ^^''  
Cara: *glares* fine, up don't wait so long next time!  
Me: What did you just say?  
Cara: *panics* I-I-I said-that you don't own Rise of the Guardians and that you just own your OCs  
Me: ... Okay then ^u^ Enjoy readers!**

* * *

We arrived at the lake sooner than expected and while Zeph was in the water with Tooth watching over him, Mother Nature - or 'Nature' as she asked me to call her - was working on getting the bullet out of my shoulder and making sure that the wound didn't get infected. After Bunny help finished wrapping the wound, I turned to Nature and asked,

"Why do you want me to be the new Mother Nature?"

"Because you are full of potential. Potential that you yourself have yet to discover. It is a fate that you cannot ignore, but we only have until the end of this year to get you ready."

"But what about Zeph? What's going to happen to him?" I looked over and saw that Zeph was getting Pitch soaking wet and was trying to get Jack wet as well.

"That is for you to decide." I looked back at her in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"You have two choices to decide from, both involve your brother. Your first choice is that he stays with you until I come back from hibernation. And your second choice is that you can spend as much time as you can by the end of the year and by that time he has to go into another family that you trust."

"And I'm guessing that both of those choices have consequences?"

"Sadly yes. If you are to choose the first choice, then Zeph is going to have to become immortal as well and he can't grow up. But if you are to choose the second one, by the year Zeph is going to have to forget everything that has to do with his past. Including you."

"How long do I have to make my decision?"

"Until the end of the year."

_So I only have six months to decide? That's what I thought._ I watched Zeph interact with the spirits while weighing my options, _if Zeph stays with me, he can never grow up and he won't be able to live his life to the fullest. On the other hand, if I make the choice to spend time with him until the end of the year. . . he's going to have to forget me. But he'll be able to go into a nice family that can care for him. I wonder. . . _"Will I be able to manipulate other people to lead them towards Zeph?" I asked looking back at Nature. She seemed to think about it for a while then she looked at me with a smile,

"Yes, I will also allow you to have a special flower grown for him only one day a year but that single flower will last all year."

"So, I can only visit him once a year?"

"That is correct, but he will be unable to see you." I sat down and sunk back into my thoughts

**_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_**

"-rina? Brina? Brina!" I jumped and looked up, Zeph was pouting and looking at me.

_Seems like I was out for a while, _"Yes Zeph?" He lit up like a light when he knew that he finally had my attention.

"You promised to tell the stories of the spring, summer, and fall spirits." I paled slightly

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yup!" I huffed and shifted my position until I was finally comfortable, knowing that I was going to be here for a while.

"So, who do you want me to start with?" He started jumping around and yelling

"Hope! Start with Hope!"

"What do you say?" He stopped jumping and thought for a bit

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please start with Hope?"

"That's better. Okay, now this is how her story starts. . ."

* * *

**Cara: On the next chapter ):3  
Me: Damn it Cara!  
Cara: *le gasp* FW! There are readers reading!  
Me: . . . . .  
Cara: Review please readers!  
Me: You can ask either me or Cara questions, or you can do a normal review  
Cara: What's a normal review?  
Me: . . . What ever the reader thinks is normal. No flames though please!  
Cara: Til next time readers! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: And welcome back everyone to the forth chapter of A New Mother Nature! We got a review here and I will be responding to it right now. ^u^  
**Paineverlasting: ...My muse is not nearly as evil as yours. Interesting story. Wouldn't mind knowing why Brina knows about the spirits already... And Pitch is good? o.o isn't that... kinda impossible, in a way? Or is he now just spreading the bad out more evenly? Don't really like her choices for Zeph... personally I'd... have to keep him close. I know that's probably cruel, but... he's 3. And he's little, and been threw a lot... and no one wants to be forgotten. Just kinda depressing is all. :/ Can't wait to read more!  
**Cara: I might be a little evil. ):3  
Me: How Brina already knows about the spirits will be reveled in this chapter.  
Cara: Maybe (=^w^=)  
Me: _Yes it will Cara. _Anyway, yes it is hard to believe that Pitch is good, he is just spreading the bad out more evenly and helping children overcome their fears  
Cara: I don't like her choices either and I would do the same as you, I would break down if I had to leave him T-T, but we'll find out Brina's choice by the end of the year (in the story, not real life) (=^w^=)  
Me: Enjoy the new chapter Paineverlasting! And to everyone else as well!**

* * *

**~Beginning of Hope's story~**

It was the middle of spring, with the birds signing their songs and the flowers reaching towards the sun. There was a lone girl laying among the flowers watching the clouds drift by. Her sibling was sitting in the flower field close by, picking flowers for their mother. Everything seemed to be perfect, but everything went downhill when dark, stormy clouds carrying thunder and lightening blocked out the warm and inviting sun The lone girl called for her sister, no reply came. She searched franticly for the younger one, she searched and searched. Until finally, she found her sister huddled against a fallen tree. Both near death and soaked to the bone, the older one ran. She ran back to the field, back to the house, and back to their mother's arms. But the fight had yet to be won. The older girl had come down with pneumonia. No matter what they did, she couldn't get better. She couldn't breathe, she felt as if she were drowning. Then one night, an elegant woman in a green dress offered the girl her hand. The teen took her hand and she could finally breathe, she was given a bracelet to help her control spring. For she was now Hope Springs, the spirit of spring.

**~End of Hope's story~**

"How do you know that about me?" Hope questioned, before I could answer the spring spirit Zeph jumped on my lap and asked,

"Can you tell Behar's story next Brina? Please?"

"Sure," I turned to Hope, "I'll tell you when Zeph has had his fill of stories, kay?"

"Fine." I turned back and began the next story.

**~Beginning of Behar's story~**

In the beginning of summer, boiling hot temperatures started random fires everywhere. Burning trees, burning down houses and barns, the towns people didn't know what to do. Unknown to them, their children where playing in the surrounding forest that was slowly burning down. Among the kids was a teen, he was making sure that everyone was staying way from the tiny flames sparking up in random places. Everything was going smoothly until they where surrounded by burning trees. The teen used his sword to cut down a path where the trees and flames were the thinnest. All of the kids got out in time, but when it was his turn the burning trees fell on top of him. He refused to scream in case he frightened the younger ones, but it was difficult. His eyes blurred up and he could just barely see the out line of a woman in a green dress. He felt her wipe away his tears and he no longer felt pain. He could now control the fire and made it disappear with a swipe of his sword. He could also control the other elements of summer since he became Behar Summer, the spirit of summer.

**~End of Behar's story~**

"Do Hallow's story next Brina." Zeph said sleepily

"Alright." _This is probably the last story before he falls asleep._

**~Beginning of Hallow's story~**

Fall was almost over, the leaves were piling on the ground. A teenage girl past by the leaf piles carrying a basket full of freshly picked apples to bring home to her family. Next to her were her younger twin brothers, both chatting the day away. All three stopped in unison as a loud shattering filled the autumn air. It wasn't long before a run away horse pulling a wagon full of barrels was hurdling straight towards them. Acting on instinct, the girl pushed her brothers out of the way, but she was unfortunate. She ended up being trampled by the horse. That was when she saw a lady in a green dress, the girl couldn't feel her limbs as the lady moved closer. But when the lady patted her head, she could move again. And now with the help of her broom, she paint the fall leaves and sweeps them off of the branches. She is now Hallow Autumn, the spirit of fall.

**~End of Hallow's story~**

I looked down and saw Zeph curled up in my lap, sleeping soundly. MY attention was drawn to the three season spirits when Hope decided to snap her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Now that your brother is sleeping, how do you know how we became spirits?

"You don't remember?" They all shook their head

"No, what are we suppose to remember?" I huffed

""When I was a little girl, I saw all three of you. Each during your own seasons, you guys were so happy that I could see you and when I asked how you guys became spirits you didn't hesitate to tell. I saw Jack a few times, but he was always flying about." They all looked at me when I was done as if they were expecting more or if they were trying to remember. I almost yawned when they were staring at me, I covered it up. But Sandy still noticed, I didn't know he did until he sent golden sand mine and Zeph's way.

"But I'm. . .not. . . . . .tired." I complained as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Cara: That's all folks (=^w^=)  
Me: For now  
Cara: darn  
Me:Remember that you can ask either me or Cara questions, or you can do a normal review  
Cara: And remember, NO FLAMES! No one likes flames. . . and I just came up with a prank I can do on Jack ):3  
Me: O.O Cara! No!  
Cara: *runs away* Where are you Jack~! ):3  
Me: I'll be right back, I have to go douse my muse with water until she snaps out of it. See you all next time :) _Cara get back here!_  
Cara: Never! ):D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Welcome back to A New Mother Nature! I just got back from making sure Cara was stable enough to come back, which she is now that I finally got her back to her senses  
Cara: Meaning she dumped me into Lake Michigan until I told her that I wouldn't prank Jack ( - -)  
Me: (- -") . . .not true, anyway let's get on to the reviews  
**rachealninja10: Cara, I think Bunny would approve of your prank**  
Cara: (=^w^=) Glad you think so! FW on the other hand. . .  
Me: Don't start Cara (- -). Next review ^u^  
**LeoHowardLover1025: I love it! Please write more soon!  
**Cara: See FW, I told you that people like this story.  
Me: I know, Cara. And I'm glad you love it Leo ^u^ (it's fine that I call you 'Leo' for short right?)  
Cara: Next one ^w^  
**Guest: Oh my gosh I love this story! It's one of my favorites please continue! UPDATE SOON!  
**Me: ^^ Glad this is one of your favorites  
Cara: Yay! Hug? \(=^w^=)/ To the story!  
Me: Hold on Cara, DayDreamer425 wants me to tell you something _very_ important.  
Cara: O.O what is it?  
Me: She says. . .hi!  
Cara: HI DAYDREAMER425! (=^w^=)/ high five for everyone! FOLLOW ME TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

"Ugh, my head. Zeph?" I looked around franticly for my little brother, I didn't pay attention to the interior designs until my eyes fell on the bed besides mine, I saw a familiar tuft of hair poking out from under the sheets. I breathed a sigh of relief and got out of the sheets, a sudden - and unwelcome - wave of dizziness hit me. I stumbled a bit, but I felt a pair of very warm hands help steady me. I looked around and came face to face with a pair of fiery red eyes.

"You alright Brina?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Behar." I then looked around, noting that we were no longer in the forest where both Zeph and I fell asleep.

"Hey Behar? Where are we?"

"We are in the North pole, specifically North's workshop." I grinned as I thought of how Zeph would react when he finds out that he is now in Santa's workshop. I got up - slowly this time - and Behar stayed close by just incase I fell. Thankfully I didn't and made it to my brother's bed, I patted his head and spoke softly,

"Zeph? Hey Zeph wake up," His eyes opened slightly and he looked up at me, "don't you want to see Santa's workshop?" When the last words left my mouth, Zeph's eyes brightened and he shot out of bed.

"We're in SANTA'S WORKSHOP!" He tumbled out of bed, but I caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Whoa there tiger! How about we get you dressed before exploring?" Zeph looked back at me, smiled and nodded his head. I looked at Behar and said

"Mind helping?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay, then you can help Zeph get dressed," Zeph then rocketed at the summer spirit when his feet touched the ground. I watched in amusement as Zeph almost caused Behar to fall over, "okay Zeph. After getting dressed, how 'bout we take a tour of the workshop?"

"Yeah!" Zeph grabbed the spirit's hand and some clothes (hot wheels shirt, jeans, socks and shoes specifically) and out of the room to get dressed. I made my way over to the closet and found clothes that were to my liking. Many of the clothes were dresses, but you wouldn't catch me wearing a dress even if I was dead. So I just chose a comfortable pair of jeans that weren't too tight but they weren't falling off of me, a shirt that had a tree on the side of it with its leaves falling off, and dark red shoes that were only one size too big. After brushing my teeth and making sure that my necklace was still on and made my way out the door. But just as I stepped foot out the door, a certain winter spirit decided to ram our foreheads together and we both ended up falling to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. You have a really hard head Jack." I opened one eye and Jack was also holding his head, but he recovered quicker than I ever could and hopped right back up

"I could say the same to you." Jack helped me up and continued, "Pitch sent me up to make sure that you were still up, your brother is already down there. He tried inhaling the cookies but Tooth wouldn't let him and insisted that he get something that wouldn't rot his teeth, after that he ran away from Tooth when she tried to brush his teeth. And that's when Pitch asked me to come up, but I think he's enjoying the show." I laughed a bit and started walking down the hall

"Then I guess that we should get going and watch it as well huh Snowboy?" I threw over my shoulder back at Jack, he froze - no pun intended - and the signature mischievous glint in his eyes started showing. And that's when I started running. I jumped over elves and bypassed yetis carrying, making, or testing the toys. Looking back I saw that Jack was flying with his eyes locked on me.

_I wish there was someway to get to the others quicker._ I thought and if to answer my thought a vine underneath me started lifting me higher and higher up until I reached a floor where Zeph was hiding behind Mother Nature and Tooth was trying to get to him with a toothbrush in hand. But their little war was paused when they saw me running on a vine towards them. When I stepped off the vine, Mother Nature had a knowing smile adorning her face and the three season spirits along with the Guardians had the look of shock on them. Zeph took this chance to get away from Tooth and her toothbrush and ran towards me with a big smile.

"Brina! How did you do that? I want to do that! Can you teach me how to do that?"

I chuckled a little, "How am I suppose to teach you when I don't even know how I did that myself? And Zeph? Why haven't you brushed your teeth? Is that why the Tooth Fairy is chasing you with a toothbrush?" His cheeks turned a light shade of pink and decided that the ceiling was very interesting to look at this time of day. Jack landed next to me and I came up with a sly idea, "Jack you're the Guardian of Fun right?" I whispered

"Yeah." He whispered right back, completely confused at what I was getting at. I looked at my brother who was trying to hide himself in my shoulder to keep Tooth away from his teeth.

"Hey Zeph. I have a very important mission for you and Jack," this caught his attention right away, Jack's too, "The evil tooth-eating bug is loose in the workshop and is searching for unclean teeth to eat, the only way to defeat the bug is if you brush you're teeth until they are sparkling white and then he will have to leave. Can I trust you to complete this mission Zeph?" He squirmed out of my arms and looked at me with determination,

"Yes! That bug's not getting my teeth! Come on Jack!" He darted out of the room with Jack following close behind, I turned to Mother Nature - ignoring the astonished looks from the others - and ask her a question that came up when that vine did

"How was I able to do that? Are the powers developing?"

* * *

**Cara: The sky is purple! *gasp* There's a unicorn on the cloud! lol!  
Me: ( O_O). . . I think Cara got into some catnip.  
Cara: FW there's a dragon on your head!  
Me: Cara, let me finish talking to the readers and then I'm going to have to hide the catnip.  
Cara: No! I won't let you give my precious to the giant octopus! *runs away*  
Me:*huffs* This is going to be a long day. Anyway, I am going to switch up on how I do the review response stuff so umm (I really don't know how to explain this but here goes nothing), let's say you post a review as a Guest-I will post a response on the chapters itself. If you post a review and I can respond to it right away then I will. There's no reason as to why I'm changing the way I do things I just want to interact with all you wonderful people out there in the internet world ^u^  
Cara: *comes back holding a banana* You aren't going to take away my treasure so long as I have my gun! ):D  
Me: Cara. . . that is a banana, not a gun. Now give me the catnip before you do something that is going to hurt someone, and by some I mean everyone.  
Cara: NEVER! *runs away once more*  
Me: -_-" this is going to take awhile, if you guys want to help. I would appreciate it. Til next time :) . . . Pitch! Help me with Cara!  
Pitch: Fine, just hold on. In the middle of a good horror book right now, I'll help when I'm done.  
Me: . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cara: *sings* I got a jar of dirt! I got a got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it! (=^w^=)  
Me: Were you watching 10 hours of Jar of Dirt again Cara?  
Cara: (o_o ) Nooooo...*continues singing* I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it! (=^w^=)  
Me: ( - -)... Okay then... and while you are singing, I will respond to the Guest review(s)..  
**Guest: :D UNICORNS I love unicorns I also love this story I also love how hyper her brother is, talking about hyper I love your authors notes at the beginning and end of the chapters they make me smile :) love this story! Update soon!  
**Cara: :D I love unicorns too! High-five! (=^w^=)/  
Me: The idea for her hyper brother came from my own hyper brothers ^^ Glad the author notes make you smile ^u^  
Cara: Is the jar of dirt going to help?  
Me: If you don't want it, give it back.  
Cara: No. *continues singing and runs off towards Pitch*  
Me: I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well. . . TO THE STORY!**

* * *

She nodded her head, walked over to me, and patted my own head.

"They are developing faster than the others from the past but that is to be expected, considering you are developing and your body is adapting to them." I stared up at her and saw a motherly glow in her eyes that I have missed when my own mom passed.

"There's just one thing that's been bothering me though," I heard Bunny say, I looked over at him and he was inspecting his boomerangs.

"And that would be...?"

"Who's 'Uncle Bennet' that Zeph keeps talking about?" I drew a few blanks at first but then it hit me like a wave,

"Uncle Bennet was my mom's childhood friend. But since we visited him so many times, instead of calling him 'Jamie' Zeph now calls him 'Uncle Bennet'." I thought I saw the Guardians eyes light up a bit when I said that but Zeph burst through the door with Jack following close behind him and some yetis following Jack. Both Jack and Zeph looked like they were having fun, but the yetis looked cross. I tried not to laugh and when a small laugh escaped I covered it up with a cough. the yetis blabbered something to North and the Guardian of Wonder groaned and held his head.

Zeph came running towards me and before he could run pass, I grabbed him and sat down in one of North's - many - chairs. I then leaned closer to his ear and whispered

"What happened?" He then whispered back to me

"We played a prank on some of the yetis." I smirked and glanced back up, the yetis had settled down, Jack was up in the rafters getting an earful from Hope, and the others were trying not to laugh by occupying themselves with other things. After the yetis left to continue helping with toy production, both Jack and Hope flew down and took their places on a tree that was behind Mother Nature. When everyone was settled they all started to talk about things that made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. Zeph ended up dozing off in my arms and I was close behind him. Sandy took notice and a tiny smirk appeared on his golden face and two gold strands started making their way towards me and my brother.

_Damn it Sandy. I'm . . .not. . . .tired._ And I was out like a light... again.

**Third Person POV**

After Sandy put the two siblings to sleep, the Guardians and the season spirits started talking about how they were going to house and train Brina. After about two hours of arguing, North came up with a splendid idea

"I think we should let Nature decide." No one argued and all eyes turned to Nature who was enjoying watching them argue for the past two hours, and it looked like she already knew what to do with the current situation.

"I'll take them to my domain," they wanted to protest since her domain is also the meeting place for all spirits, but their protests went silent when she glared at each and everyone of them, "I know the dangers of keeping them their but she's going to live there later and for he next 300 years." No one argued and she glided over to the two sleeping children, Zeph was curled up in his sister's lap and Brina was curled protectively around her brother. Nature gently picked Brina up and she wouldn't let her brother go. Nature simply smiled and made no move to separate them as giant flower petals came up from the ground and engulfed the three. The petals closed around them and sank back to the ground, leaving the others to take what ever transportation was comfortable with them and headed to Nature's domain.

* * *

**Cara: I got a jar of dirt! I got a got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it!  
Pitch: Stop annoying me with that song!  
Cara: . . .Fine, I'll sing another song.  
Pitch: Finally,  
Cara: *starts singing another song* Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! Yarr harr timbery dee! Being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!  
Pitch: No! FW tell your muse to stop singing pirate songs!  
FW: Can't. This will last for about a week . . . or a month. . .depending on how much she likes the songs she finds.  
Cara: Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! Yarr harr timbery dee! Being a pirate is alright to be! Do what you want cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!  
Pitch: ARGH! I'm GOING IN MY STUDY! *slams door*  
FW: . . . this is not going to be good. . . Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make my house Pitch-proof. SANDY! I NEED YOUR HELP AGIAN!  
Cara: Review please! (=^w^=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cara: WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS?!  
FW: I went on a camping trip and when I got back I wasn't allowed on the computer. But I just got a new one today ^u^  
Cara: oh, okay! ^w^ By the way, you might want to avoid Pith for a while..  
FW: (0_0 ) why?  
Cara: I may or may not have accidentally set off a paint bomb in his lair covering him and his Nightmares in bright pink paint and said it was you...  
FW: ...Let's get to the reviews before Pitch comes shall we?**  
Guest: You just made my day guys :) I love this story and the awesome authors notes and cara being hyper and FW trying to stop cara I love it all you are an amazing writer the story is very well written. Please update soon!  
**FW: Aw, you're making me blush. I'm glad we could make your day :D  
Cara: I'm not hyper am I?  
FW: Yes you are Cara, I'm sure that we already went through this.  
Cara: Oh.  
Pitch: I'M COMING AFTER YOU FW!  
FW: I wasn't here. *disappears*  
Pitch: Where's FW?!  
Cara: She wasn't just here that's for sure... Carrot?...  
Pitch: No thanks. *leaves*  
Cara: ... enjoy the story everyone. . . I have a bad feeling ._.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Hallow, Behar, Hope, and I all had the choice of going with either North or Bunny, but the four of us knew that our travel was faster. Even though we left after the others did, we were the first ones there - besides Pitch, since he traveled by shadows - and the first thing that we did once we arrived, was try to locate both her and the Woods children.

"Mother! Mother Nature! Hallow did you find her?" I yelled to the fall spirit

"Nothing." We all looked at each other for other ideas when Pitch came out of the shadows with a bruise the size of a softball above his eye.

"If you guys are looking for Mother Nature she's in the housing area. But trend carefully, her helpers are flying every which way and one flew into my head."

"Thanks Pitch!" Hope yelled after getting picked up by the wind. The rest of us followed her lead as Pitch faded back into the shadows. When we got closer and closer to the housing area, we had to dodge multiple fairies that were carrying medical supplies and before long we were on the ground watching Mother Nature bandage both children. There had to be more than that though, something didn't seem right. There was blood all over the floor and on Nature's dress.

"Uh, Nature? What's going on?" Hallow asked hesitantly, what Nature said next really surprised all of them

"Brina has multiple broken bones and major bleeding in her internal organs. Most likely from her father. I had to open her up to repair the bones."

"But won't she die from blood loss?" said Behar urgently, we have all know that mortals can die fairly easily. Even though we were once mortals ourselves, we still know the dangers that they themselves are unaware about

"Don't worry, I had some magic planted inside of her so she won't die while I'm healing her." she reassured, we all relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. I walked closer to where Brina and Mother Nature were stationed and saw Brina's insides. I felt light-headed and I thought I was going to throw up. Her heart was beating at a slow and stead pace, pumping blood in and out. Her lungs were expanding and contracting evenly, which was good. I could just barely make out the blood flowing through her veins and that was about all I saw before I had to step back to let one of the fairies get to Nature.

"The other Guardians have arrived and the meeting will begin in about 14 hours." The fairy said. It was blue in color, its hair was white, and the dress that the fairy wore had snowflakes on every inch of it, which meant that it was a winter fairy. Spring fairies had soft green skin and light pink hair, and their clothes usually had many flowers or flower petals in it. The Summer fairies looked like the Spring fairies, but everything about them was more vibrant. The Autumn fairies had orange skin and red hair, and their clothes usually consisted of orange, red, and/or yellow leaves.

"That should be enough time. Get a room ready for Brina. And you four,"

"Yes Mother?" We all said simultaneously

"Her brother is four rooms down, I'm fairly certain that he is awake. Can you go check on him?"

"Sure."

"No problem."

"This'll be fun."

"Shut it Frost." I stuck my tongue out at Behar and followed Hallow and Hope who were already out of the room. When I caught up to the spring and fall spirits, they were already inside the room entertaining Zeph with flowers growing out of his hands and autumn leaves swirling around them and Zeph, it looked like fun so decided to join in and let a few snowflakes swirl around them and mix into the leaves.

"Come on Behar, I know you want to join." I said when I saw the summer spirit leaning against the door.

"I'm fine right here." Behar said, having no intention to join. But deep down, I knew he did.

_Not on my watch hot-head. _I thought. I was going to make sure that he would have some fun, but just as I was going to throw one of my snowballs at him a Summer fairy came and whispered something to him that I couldn't hear. Behar nodded at what the fairy said and left the room, I was about to go after the summer spirit when he came back with Brina leaning against him holding her stomach. I wasn't the only one to notice her appearance.

"Brina! You're alright!" Zeph got up from sitting in Hallow's lap and dashed to his sister's side. Brina knelt down just as her brother jumped into her arms, all four of us watched the scene and I couldn't help but think about my own sister. Ever since opening my memory box, memories of my past has gradually come back and with that I was able to see more of my younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Seems like Mother Nature fixed me up." Brina smiled at her brother, Zeph smiled back at her but his expression of happiness turned to an expression of confusion

"Hey Brina? Why is there a vine coming out of your arm?"

* * *

**Pitch: WHERE ARE YOU FW?! *storms off*  
FW: *reappears * I hope you liked the chapter everyone, don't forget to favorite, follow, review, or all of the above. I need to find a good hiding place.  
Pitch: I SEE YOU FW!  
FW: Eeek! *runs* Cara you're going to pay for this!  
Cara: *eating carrots* Did she say anything?...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack: Hey FW!  
FW: Yes?  
Jack: Is Cara part-cat or something? Cause sometimes I see her as a snow leopard and other times I see her as a teen with really sharp teeth  
FW: Well, to be exact she's a werecat who can turn into any kind of feline at will or human as long as she wants.  
Jack: Okay, thanks... where is she anyway?  
FW: ... Pitch is giving her nightmares for messing with his nightmares. So, while I'm waiting I'm going to respond to the review.  
**darthcat: Okey just wondering is she gonna hook up with pitch cause this is M rated with pitch's name in it plus he's good now so it would be a great pairing doncha think?:-):-):-) please update soon thanks:-):-)  
**FW: Well you get your wish since I'm updating this on the same day :) Hm, Pitch pairing up with Brina... Not a bad idea, I'll have to see-  
****Cara: *appears behind FW* That's a great idea!  
FW: *jumps ten feet into the air* HOLY-! When did you get here Cara?  
Cara: Just now, did I miss anything?  
FW: No, We're about to go into the story right now.  
Cara: Yeah! Story here we come! :3 **

* * *

**Brina's POV**

"The vine in my arm?" I looked at my right arm and sure enough, there was a healthy green vine twirling down around my arm and ended by twisting itself around my index finger, "I have no idea Zeph."

"That was my doing actually." A voice behind me said suddenly. I jumped and saw Mother Nature behind me with the other Guardians that seemed to have just arrived.

"Why?" Zeph asked, she smiled down at him and sweetly said

"So that when your sister gets hurt, she can heal much faster."

"Yay!" Zeph jumped up and down excitedly and I couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some sort of fairy - with seemingly orange skin with red hair and it was wearing a shirt made of red leaves and pants made of orange ones - talk softly to Mother Nature and the others. I wanted to know what the fairy told them but I didn't want to be rude.

"Zeph. Brina," We both looked over to them when we heard our names get called, "we have a Spirit Meeting to attend in a little while. For your safety, you both must stay in this room."

Zeph - being the curious child he is - tilted his head in an adorable fashion (I heard Tooth cooing in the background) and asked, "Why do we have to stay in here?"

Nature knelt down to his level, "So that the other spirits don't harm either of you. You might not know this but there are some spirits that don't like me and try to mess up me and the season spirits." I shuddered at the thought of what the spirits could do if they found us out.

"Okay, we'll stay here. You guys better go, don't want to be late for that meeting now do you?" I practically pushed them all out and shut the door after I was sure that the only people in the room was me and my brother. I leaned against the wall and slowly slide to the ground. Zeph noticed my distress and walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, have Zeph...where's my staff?" He smirked and skipped over to the bed, reached under and grabbed a box that had elegant vines covering it.

"It's in this box! Nature told me to give this to you when you woke up!" I thanked him and set the box in my lap. The box itself had no lock or any other way to open it.

_Jeez, how am I going to open this? _I placed my hand that had the vine around it on the top and almost immediately the box opened. Inside was my staff that I had used to get away from our father, but it had a few upgrades. It had flower petals and vines swirling around and it had four little indents that had the silhouettes of each of the charms that were on my necklace.

_I wonder..._ I toke my necklace off and slid each of the charms off the chain. Taking the snowflake, I placed it in the silhouette-shaped-snowflake and it fit perfectly. Not ten seconds had past before the staff had been completely covered in frost and my clothes had changed from a dark green hoodie and jeans, to a navy blue hoodie with frost patterns near the top and on the hood and a light brown skirt that reached above my knees and I also had white leggings that covered the rest of my legs.

"You look like Jack!" Zeph stated with a smile, "what do the other ones do?" Before I answered him, I glanced at my hair when he said that I looked like Jack but thankfully my hair was still the same color.

"I don't know, shall we find out?"

"Yeah!" I removed the snowflake and my outfit and staff changed back, grabbing the tulip charm and inserting it into the one that best fit it. The same thing happen but this time the staff was covered with all kinds of roses twirling from tip to tip. My clothes had changed again but I now had on a short sleeved shirt with floral designs starting at the sleeves and traveling down my sides to the edge of the light pink shirt. I had on another skirt (yay...) it was a little shorter than the winter one but I was still comfortable with it since I now had on sandals that reached to my knee.

"This was unexpected..."

"What about the leaf?" Did the same thing as I did with the other charms when I found the indent for the leaf. The staff was soon covered with spectacular fall colored leaves which traveled up my arms only a short distance before disappearing into the black un-zipped hoodie showing an orange shirt with a pumpkin near the bottom of the shirt. Instead of a skirt this time black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots, "You look so AWESOME!"

"Why thank you." I gave a little bow before he tackled me with sudden enthusiasm. We both laid on the ground laughing before Zeph wrapped his tiny little arms around my neck and hugged me. I gladly returned the hug before I heard my brother say something to me that almost made me burst into tears right then and there.

"I don't ever want us to be apart." I felt those words hit me directly in my heart as I remembered what Nature said to me and what choices I had. I sat up and hugged him tightly, but not so tightly that he couldn't breathe.

"I don't want that either." We were probably like that for a few minutes before I felt his arms slacken and soft snores came from him. I gently smiled as I got up on my two feet once more and laid him on the flower covered bed with the utmost care before covering him with the grass woven blanket that was surprisingly stable and soft. I took one last glance at him before turning to the one charm that I hadn't tried out. The Sun charm.

_Wonder what I look when this is in the staff... _I took out the leaf and put the sun in place, but as I did that a knock sounded on the door and in entered the Bogeyman himself.

"Brina, I was just coming in to tell you that you and your brother can come out now since..." he trailed off when he saw what I was wearing, I looked down and my face turned a deep red when I saw what outfit I had on, "Brina? What are you wearing?"

* * *

**Cara: What was she wearing?! I must know!  
FW: -w- I love it when I do that  
Cara: D: But that's suppose to be my thing!  
FW: I'm still punishing you for paint bombing Pitch and his Nightmares neon pink and blaming it on me.  
Cara: I said I was sorry D:  
FW: Hmm, maybe next chapter I'll forgive you...  
Cara: Yay! :D  
FW: MAYBE!  
Cara: It's not a 'no' so I'll take it! Please favorite, follow, or review! You could also do all three! :D  
FW: . . . you're freaking them out...  
Cara: Sorry! But I'm overly happy right now! :DD  
FW: 0-0 I better hide all of my breakables...**


End file.
